I'm The Light In His Skyward Strike
by lightXinXdarkness
Summary: Skyler is just about ready for the Wing Ceremony so she can join her best friend Link as a knight. But something strange is happening in Skyloft that involves the two. Will this journey make or break their friendship?
1. 1: A Message From Link

**This thing used to be on Quizilla, but Quizilla kinda sucks now so I put it on here! :)**

* * *

_Is it still after me?_I thought to myself as I ran in the opposite direction. I heard a giant roar._Yep. It's still there._It doesn't even look like I'm going anywhere. When I get far enough, the surrounding area turned red. And guess who was right in front on me. Yep. Him. He opened his huge mouth to swallow me and...

*THUD*

I open my eyes to find it was only a dream._Thank the goddess. _I hear someone jiggle the door handle and finally open it.

"Skyler! Skyler get up! Skyl- Uh, what are you doing on the floor?"

I shrug, "Nothing much, Kayla." I got up.

"Oh ok. Anyways-"

"SKYLER SKYLER GUESS WHAT!?" I recognize that voice anywhere.

"What is it, Link?" Link and I have been best friends for probably forever.

"Headmaster Gaepora is gonna let you participate in the Wing Ceremony today!" Link said cheerfully.

"Whoa really? He's going to let me?"

"Yeah. I'll take you out in the sky for some last minute training, so get out of-" He scratched the back of his head. "well, it looks like you have that covered. Get ready and meet me outside."

"Ok." I said while he headed out the door.

I turned back to Kayla. She had a wide grin on her face.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You and Link, that's what."

"For the millionth time, we are just friends."

"Do you want him to get Zelda or you?"

"I don't know. Zelda thinks just because she and Link do a show series where Link saves her all her time that he is really into her."

"I was never a fan of Zelda either," Kayla stated. "Oh! You better get ready. Link's waiting."

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

Kayla walked out of the room and I started to get ready.

Maybe about a few minutes later, I walked out of my room and headed to the courtyard. I wasn't looked where I was going and bumped into-

"Professor Owlan! I'm sorry.I wasn't looking where I was going."

He laughed. "It's alright. I have heard word that you are participating in the Wing Ceremony this evening."

"This evening?" They always have the Ceremony in broad daylight. Why is it in the evening?

"Why, yes. They decided they wanted to try it in the evening this year. Good luck."

"Thanks." I headed out the door to the courtyard.

Sure enough, in the bright daylight, stood last year's victor waiting for me.

He took my hand. "Are you ready?"


	2. 2: Practice

**Sorry the first few chapters are going to be very short. I'm just taking them straight from my Quizilla account and putting them on here. Once I start actually created chapters again, they will be longer.**

* * *

We both ran off the edge of Skyloft and whistled for our Loftwings who were right there to catch us.

I patted the silver and red feathers beneath me. I don't know what I would do without her.

Link flew up next to me. "Alright." he pulled out a little bluish-purple sash and started to tie it to the tail of his bird.

"Uh, Link, what are you doing?" I truely was confuzzled.

"Setting up your practice course," he said as he tightened the knot. "You have to try to catch the sash on my bird. Pretend it's the statuette you need to get in the real race."

"Sounds good to me." With that, he took off toward to Thunderhead. Aren't we not allowed to go near the Thunderhead? Well, whatever.

I sped after him. Man he was fast. Gotta give him credit since he was the winner last year.

"Come on, Link! Can't you go the slightest bit easier on me?" I whined.

He turned back with a shocked look on his face. "No way! Skyler, has it really hit you yet that this is the WING CEREMONY? TODAY?!"

I laughed. "I guess not."

He looked serious still. "You gotta work for this, Skyler. No holding back." And with that, he darted even faster.

It took me long enough, but I finally was an inch away from the sash. Next I did the stupidest thing in my whole life. I caught the sash and jumped off my bird to do it.

"SKYLER!" Link screamed.

It must have been from the air pressure or something, but I was losing consciousness fast. I tried to whistle for my bird, but I didn't have the strength to.

The last, blurry thing I see is crimson color of Link's Loftwing.


	3. 3: I Am Fi

_Link's P.O.V._

I dove down as fast as I could toward Skyler. I reached for her and grabbed her hand. Once I pulled her up, I tried to get through to her. "Skyler! Skyler, can you hear me? Wake up!" I heard nothing but the wind and headed back to the Knight Academy.I carried her toward the Academy and Pipit was standing outside the door. He noticed me and ran."What happened?" He asked as he examined Skyler.I shrugged. "I honestly don't know."Pipit opened the door. "You should take her to the Headmaster. He should know about this."I nodded as we walked to Headmaster Gaepora's chamber.

_Skyler's P.O.V._

What happened? Is this a dream or something? Suddenly, there was a bright light and it grew and grew.I immeadiatly recognize it. "You again!"

_Link's P.O.V._

I pushed the door open to find Gaepora sitting at his desk in the middle of a letter. He looked up. "What is this?"

I set Skyler on another chair in the room. "I'm not sure, sir. She was out training for the Wing Ceremony with me and she just lost conciousness. I'm not really sure why, though."

Gaepora rested his arm on Skyler's shoulder and spoke an ancient saying of some sort. Suddenly, I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I fell to my knees. Pipit ran next to me. He said something, but I couldn't hear him.

As I fall, I hear Headmaster Gaepora say three words, "It has started."

I open my eyes to see Skyler standing next to me. I go to hug her, but my arm goes right through her. What it this? I notice a blue figure standing before us.

"Who are you?" I ask. "And what's with Skyler?"

"To answer your first question, I am Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword. Now the second, you and Skyler are viewing me from your separate minds, therefore I cannot bring contact between you."

I looked over at Skyler's blank expression. "So what's this about?"

Fi explained, "The both of you are part of a huge destiny of the world as we know it. Are you aware of a girl named Zelda?"

"Yeah." I can imagine Skyler's reaction to that question. It would probably be censored a lot.

"She is what is called a Spirit Maiden chosen by the goddess, Hylia. She has fallen below the clouds to the Surface. There is a great evil waiting for her and you two must find her and defeat this evil."

"But how are we going to do that?"

"Head to the Temple of the Goddess tonight and you will understand."

She faded away and I closed my eyes.

I immeadiatly opened my eyes again and I was back in Gaepora's office. I sat up and looked at Skyler and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

"I guess we better get going."


	4. 4: Try Not To Jump Off Your Bird

Link and I ran out of the Knight Academy and toward the Temple of the Goddess. Pipit was running after us, firing questions we didn't bother throwing back an answer to.

We slowed to a brisk walk when we reached the temple. We stared at the blocked path into the altar.

"How does she expect us to get past this?" Link thought out loud.

He can be really stupid sometimes. "By moving it." I told him.

"Right. I knew that."

I rolled my eyes at him as we both approached the stone door. We placed our hands on the door and it started to glow. Then it disappeared. "Or it can just disappear the moment we touch it." I comment.

Link shrugs. "Hey you gotta admit that was pretty cool."

I laughed and nodded as we walked into the statue.

We walked into the room to see a single sword sitting in a pedestal in front of us. Then Fi showed up out of the sword.

"I see you have followed my instructions," she said. "Come." We walked closer. "This is the sword of legend you must use to defeat the evil searching for the one you know as Zelda. This sword is a light for it will strike down evil."

"So who gets the sword?" I ask.

All of a sudden, the sword starts to glow gold. It gets so bright I have to shield my eyes. When I look back at the sword, there were TWO.

"Awesome!" Me and Link exclaim.

Fi is still instructing us. "Draw the swords and bathe them in the light."

With a few heaves, we draw the swords and charge what Fi calls a "Skyward Strike" which is bathing the blade in light. Link looks as astonished as I was. We were even more astonished when proud music played. Dramatic much, Fi?

"Masters recognized," She turned to Link. "Link," Then me. "Skyler."

Fi produced a green tablet and gave it to Link.

"Now," Fi motioned us toward a Skyloft crest behind where the swords were. "Hit the crest with your swords at the same time to open the altar that will create a column of light to break the clouds barring you from the Surface.

We struck the the crest, and sure enough, the altar appeared in front of us. I heard a buzzing sound and looked at Link. He pulled out the tablet from Fi and placed it in the altar. I hope it worked.

"Your journey begins now." With that, she split into two and, with a force, she went into our swords. I'll have to get used to it so I don't get shoved into the ground every time I talk to Fi.

Link and I turned and took our leave.

Outside the sun was setting something beautiful. "It's a nice sunset tonight." Link remarked.

"Yeah."

I hear someone huffing and puffing up the stairs to the temple. It's Pipit. Why is he here so late?

He was out of breath when he reached us. "Whoa, Pipit! Calm down. What's up?" Link asked.

When he could talk again, Pipit said, "The Wing Ceremony that's what! Skyler, EVERYONE'S looking for you! You have to hurry!"

"Oh shoot!" I immediately started running down the stairs, almost tripping my own feet a few times, toward the plaza.

A few minutes later, we approached the plaza where the ceremony was to take place.

Standing next to me, were my competitors, Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch.

Professor Horwell started the ceremony, "I welcome everyone to this year's Wing Ceremony! I was afraid we would have to proceed without Skyler, but here she is," He gave me a smile. "I believe you all know the rules. I will attach a statue to this bird and you will all race to catch it. The flyer to retrieve the statue will be this year's champion!" He signaled us to the running ledge.

"Alright," Link came up beside me. "I know these guys from last year's race. They will do anything to keep you from getting that statuette. They will be intimidating. Don't let them get inside your head." I nodded as he was about to leave until, "Oh, and try to not resort to jumping off your bird this time." He winked. I playfully punched him in the arm. He just laughed. "Good luck."

"All racers to the ledge. Take your marks. Get set. GO!"

I took off and jumped like the rest of my competitors and called my bird who was right there to catch me.

The statue was in sight and glistening in the evening sky. I quickly sped up until my hand was inches away from the bird statue.

Suddenly, a great force knocked me out of the way of the bird. Turns out that force was Groose.

"I will not lose two years in a row!" he shouted.

It took a little longer, but I finally caught up again and stretching as far as I could, I grabbed the prized statue everyone in that sky wanted.

"NO!" Groose's voice increased in volume as time went on. He barreled into my bird, causing me to drop the statue. I heard a loud gasp from the people of Skyloft. I had to get it.

I dove down for the winged figure. I was approaching the cloud barrier. If it fell past there, it's never coming back. I know I'll regret it, but I dove off my bird. I heard Link scream.

I'll bet everyone back in Skyloft is just standing there to see if I'm dead or alive. Groose and his buddies are probably laughing at how stupid I am. And Link, well I don't know what he could be thinking right now. I don't want to KNOW what he's thinking now.

I couldn't see a thing. So with one last effort, I just stuck my hand out and the statue was right there. I scrambled to grab hold of it. I held it in my arms and called my bird.

I don't know if my bird will come because Loftwings don't like to go near the clouds. If she doesn't come, I'm dead.

I wait a few seconds, then call again. I can't believe I'm still alive. Are the clouds really this thick?

I hear something diving toward me. Next thing i know, I'm on my bird. "Thank the goddess! Thank the goddess!" I repeat over and over, hugging the neck of my bird as she flies me back to the competition. As it starts to clear up, everyone's still waiting.

Once it clears up completely, I can see and hear everyone cheering. Soon enough, my feet touch the ground and I am hugged by Link.

"What were you thinking? Headmaster Gaepora had to stop me from going down to get you!" He said, still hugging me. I knew he was happy for me. Professor Owlan raised a hand for our attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you, the winner of the 26th Wing Ceremony!"


End file.
